Switcher Pitcher
Switcher Pitcher is a plant found in game here and obtained in world here, in level here. Switcher Pitcher is based on the pitcher plant. Overview Switcher Pitcher fires random projectiles out of it's portal, but Switcher Pitcher CANNOT fire these: *'''-pult Projectiles (Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, Winter Melon, etc.) *'''Fumes (Fume-shroom, etc.) *'Diagonal Projectiles' (Starfruit, Rotobaga, etc.) *'Lasers '(Laser Bean, etc.) *'Armour' (Magnet-shroom Plant Food) *'Explosions' (Cherry Bomb, Banana Launcher, Cob Cannon, Doom-shroom, etc.) *'Upwards Projectiles' (Homing Thistle, A.K.E.E., etc.) Aside from this, Switcher Pitcher can teleport a plant or a zombie to another tile. You can do this by double tapping on Switcher Pitcher, and then double tapping on the plant or zombie you want to teleport. After doing this, Switcher Pitcher will need to recharge (like Spring Bean and Coconut Cannon). When Switcher Pitcher deactivates it's portal, it also stops firing projectiles. Suburban Almanac Entry Switcher Pitcher Switcher Pitcher teleports plants, zombies and any straight-shooting projectile. RECHARGE Sluggish "You know, you're lucky you aren't me." Rambles Switcher Pitcher. "When things are constantly coming out of your mouth, well... let's just say I've seen some stuff." List of Projectiles Switcher Pitcher can Fire Here is the list of projectiles Switcher pitcher can Fire (note that -pult projectiles are not counted). Add your own! *'Peas '(Peashooter, Repeater, Threepeater, Pea Pod, Gatling Pea, Pea-nut, Split Pea) *'Huge Peas' (Repeater, Pea Pod, Split Pea Plant Food) *'Small Spores '(Puff-shroom, Scaredy-shroom) *'Honey Spores' (Honey-shroom ) *'Fire Pea/Huge Fire Peas' (Normal/Huge Pea + Torchwood, Fire Pea) *'Napalm Pea/Huge Napalm Peas' (Normal/Huge pea + Napalm Torchwood) *'Frozen Peas '(Snow Pea) *'Freeze Spores' (Freeze-Shroom) *'Spikes '(Cactus) *'Power Spikes' (Cactus Plant Food) *'Water Peas' (Aqua Pea) *'Bullet Pea' (Sniper Pea) *'Rocky Peas '(Primal Peashooter) *'Red Stringer's Projectiles' (Red Stinger) *'Bowling Bulbs' (Bowling Bulb) *'Purple Crystals' (Magiciphire) *'Sci Pea' (Sci Shooter) Strategy It is recommended to only plant one per lane and to place it at the back, because they are expensive and unpredictable. If you want to use it's double-tap ability, only use it as a last result, like teleporting a really strong/annoying zombie to another lane, because you don't want a deactivated Switcher Pitcher on your hands. Plant Food When fed plant food, Switcher Pitcher opens a giant portal in the sky, making 5 pianos crash into where the zombies are on the screen. This heavily damages these zombies. Game History Plants vs. Zombies, Zombie Defeaters 2: Challenger from the Past, Present and Future Switcher Pitcher appears in the game, and is unlocked after the Cavern Galaxy Locked and Loaded gate. The plant food is changed to: Makes 5 more Switcher Pitchers and shoots a barrage of melons before going back to normal. This version also erases the main function, which is teleporting plants, which in turn, changes the recharge rate to Fast. Notably, It appears in all Locked and Loaded levels of Cavern Galaxy. Gallery Switcher PitcherPortalClosed.png|Deactivated Switcher Pitcher. Switcher Pitcher.jpg|Switcher Pitcher's Old Design Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Freezing Plants Category:Open-edit Category:Spike and Spike Shooting Plants Category:Plants that do splash damage Category:Owned/Created/Adopted by FlamingoPhoenixFeathers Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Fusion Ultimate Category:Sluggish Recharge